Harry Potter y el Secreto del Señor Oscuro
by Alyster
Summary: Tras conocer la profecía, Harry debe prepararse para su inevitable destino, pero ¿y si ese destino incluye a sus padres de nuevo con él? ¿Y si para eso tuviera que pagar un gran precio? H/Hr/OC, RW/LL, Dr/OC, NL/GW/OC, LP/JP/SS. A fondo en el profile.
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

La noche se esparció pronto por el campamento, y con ella, la lluvia. La hoguera se apagó, y quedaron en poco tiempo a la interperie.

Los tres hombres se aferraban firmemente a sus rifles, dispuestos a usarlos contra cualquier amenaza potencial que surgiera en cualquier momento de la noche.

Y entonces, llegó el frío. No el frío que causaba la humedad, sino un verdadero ambiente helado comparable con la propia muerte.

-¡Se me están congelando las pelotas! – dijo Logan, tratando de disipar de sus compañeros todo posible terror y distraerlos.

Ante esto, John no pudo más que reír a pleno pulmón, de forma casi paranoica y obsesiva. Tenía miedo, e intentaba camuflar los gritos con aquella risa.

Chris era el tercero, el más joven y el más valiente. En su rostro no había rastro alguno de duda. Estaba allí porque debía estar allí, tenía algo que hacer, y no pararía hasta cumplir su objetivo.

El chico, de apenas dieciséis años, se encontraba sentado contra el tronco de un árbol, con el rifle apoyado sobre el hombro, y mirando de forma fría y distante a sus dos compañeros, como si estuviera tratando de analizarlos a ambos solo con mirarles.

Y entonces, lo vio. Fue solo un instante, fugazmente, pero fue capaz de ver una figura envuelta en una túnica pasar por delante de él. El frío aumentó considerablemente.

No tardó demasiado en pasar. Empezó por John. De pronto, empezó a revolverse. Y a gritar. Chillaba con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

Chris no iba a dejar que aquello le sucediera a él. Se puso rápidamente de pie, y pudo volver a ver por unos segundos la figura de la capa. Pero esta vez, estaba apostada encima de John, con su rostro encapuchado cerca de la cara del hombre, que luchaba inútilmente para zafarse de aquella tortura.

Empezó a correr, pero no hacia los árboles que había a su espalda, sino hacia delante. Hacia la figura encapuchada. Hacia John. Hacia Logan. Hacia el río que había a sus espaldas.

Se movió ágilmente, e incluso golpeó a John durante su carrera, apartándole de las garras del enemigo. De nuevo, pudo ver al encapuchado un instante, girándose hacia él. Y al momento, persiguiéndole.

Se desplazaba de forma extraña, parecía deslizarse por el suelo, y lo hacía a una velocidad vertiginosa.

-¡Al río! ¡Corred al río! – no sabía qué habría en el río, y no tenía ninguna seguridad de que el agua fuera a protegerlo de aquello. Sin siquiera mirar a lo que estaba apuntando, disparó su fusil hacia delante, como si aquello fuera a asegurarle un camino limpio.

Sus compañeros reaccionaron con similar rapidez, y le imitaron al disparar. No por nada eran todos miembros de la misma escuadra.

Aquellos flashes que le mostraban la localización de su enemigo aparecían cada vez con mayor frecuencia, y actuaba en consecuencia, dando también instrucciones a Logan y John.

Otro flash, de nuevo. Esta vez no vio solo a un enemigo, sino a varios arremolinándose en torno a ellos. El terror que sentían se disparó ahora, y Chris, al parecer el único que podía verlos, corrió aún más rápido si cabía.

Poco le importaban ya sus compañeros. Lo único en lo que pensaba era en su propia supervivencia.

El agua estaba congelada cuando Chris finalmente pudo saltar a ella. La corriente que azotaba sus piernas y le instaba a dejarse llevar por la corriente. Pero si hacía caso, sería arrastrado, y posiblemente moriría.

-¡Vamos, Lily! ¡Corre! – la voz de un hombre llegó hasta sus oídos, y pronto vio a una pareja llegando junto a él.

El hombre era alto, de aspecto fuerte y con gafas. Llevaba en una mano, aferrada con fuerza, una especie de palo de madera, y con su otra mano, agarraba la de ella, una mujer pelirroja y bastante atractiva.

En cuanto vieron a Chris, ambos frenaron durante unos segundos. Después, el hombre le apuntó con el palo que llevaba en la mano.

-¿Quién eres? – parecían apurados, ellos también estaban huyendo de algo.

-¿Quiénes sois vosotros? – Chris no tenía tiempo de pararse allí. Se giró, pero no fue capaz de ver nada. Tampoco vio a John y a Logan. Seguramente les habrían cogido, y no desaprovecharía el tiempo que les habían dado sus amigos.

-¡Expecto Patronum! – gritó él, de pronto, sin contestar a su pregunta. Del palo de madera surgió una figura plateada, un ciervo, que iba en dirección hacia Chris y pasó de largo.

El chico se giró justo a tiempo para ver como aquellos encapuchados se arremolinaban en torno a él. ¿Iba a morir allí? Y todo por culpa de aquellos dos desconocidos.

Y entonces, pasó algo. El ciervo acometió contra las figuras y las fue haciendo desvanecerse una a una.

-Me llamo James Potter – empezó el hombre -, y soy un mago.

* * * *

**Notas finales: **Bueno, este prologo es EXCESIVAMENTE corto. No me ha gustado nada. Pero quería hacer una introducción diferente, sin empezar con Harry, y creo que esta es una buena manera. Pendiente de edición.

Sentiros libres de dejar reviews, un servidor estará agradecido ^^

**DISCLAIMER:** La mayoría de los personajes y las localizaciones son obra de J.K Rowling y dle universo Harry Potter. Son empleados por mí sin ningún ánimo de lucro.


	2. Capítulo I

**CAPÍTULO I**

-¡DESPIERTA! – el grito de Dudley le sobresaltó. Se levantó raudo de la cama, cogió sus gafas y, tras colocárselas correctamente, se empezó a vestir.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó con pesadez, tranquilo y sin prisa ninguna. Había aprendido que su primo podía levantarle para cualquier estupidez.

Miró hacia la jaula de su lechuza. Hedwig parecía entender los sentimientos de su amo. Y al ser ella igualmente maltratada. No podía salir a cazar, no podía volar libre, ¡apenas la dejaban llevar cartas! Ese confinamiento a la lechuza era solo una forma que tenían sus tíos para demostrar su superioridad ante él. Aunque, a pesar de todo, había noches en las que Harry dejaba ir a su lechuza furtivamente, o la liberaba cuando se quedaba solo.

-Es mamá… está… - la voz de su primo temblaba. El grito de antes no había sido de furia, ni de impaciencia, sino de puro terror.

-¿Qué pasa? – repitió Harry. Cogió su varita de la mesa de noche, se la metió en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones vaqueros y salió corriendo de la habitación, aún con la camisa a medio abrochar.

El tono de su primo no le gustaba nada. Estaba frente a él, con la cara compungida por el dolor y las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho a mí mamá?! – perfecto. Lo que a Harry le faltaba. Que su primo la tomara con él.

Pero no tenía tiempo para aquello. Sabía lo que haría Dudley a continuación. El puño de su primo se dirigió a su rostro a una velocidad asombrosa, pero fue capaz de esquivarlo, golpear el enorme brazo de Dudley y apartarlo de un empujón. Aquel verano había estado en situaciones similares en bastantes ocasiones, y la práctica hacía al maestro.

Corrió escaleras abajo. Seguramente su tía Petunia estuviera en la cocina. Y seguramente le había ocurrido algo que hiciera que su primo entrara en un ataque de histeria.

Llegó a donde quería. Estaba cansado, y respiraba trabajosamente. A pesar de que la distancia era corta, estaba poco acostumbrado a hacer demasiado ejercicio físico. Y si a eso se le sumaba el hecho de haberse levantado recientemente…

Su tía estaba en el suelo, tumbada. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y a su derecha, la sartén, con el huevo que estaba cocinando esparcido por todo el suelo de la cocina.

Todo apuntaba a que se había desmallado. Harry se agachó rápido junto a ella mientras escuchaba las pesadas pisadas de su primo, que también estaba llegando a la cocina.

-Tía… tía Petunia… - puso una mano en su hombro y la sacudió levemente – ¡Tía! – decía de nuevo, ahora más alarmado. Cada vez zarandeaba con más fuerza, nervioso.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho?! – y para colmo, ahora Dudley, molestando.

-Nada – se defendió Harry, algo alarmado -. Te juro por la tumba de mis padres que no le he tocado un pelo de la cabeza a tu madre, Dudley.

-¡¿Y cómo la salvamos?! – el chico parecía haber creído a Harry, pero eso no hiciera que dejara de estar agresivo.

-Esperamos a que llegue la ambulancia y que nos digan los médicos – contestó. No confiaba demasiado en los hospitales muggles, los mágicos seguramente eran mucho más efectivos, pero no podía permitirse el llevar a su tía a uno de ellos.

-¿Qué ambulancia? – preguntó Dudley, algo más tranquilo. Al menos, podía distraerse con algo ahora.

-La que tendrías que haber llamado. Y la que llamarás ahora. Y también llama a tu padre… seguro que al tío Vernon no le va a hacer ninguna gracia…

*-*-*

Aquello era un caos. Y de entre todos los que entraban y salían del hospital, el caso de su tía sería seguramente de los menos graves.

Pero claro estaba, cuando la familia se encontraba de por medio…

-¡Mi mujer llegó al hospital inconsciente! ¡No me importa que unos chicos imbéciles se hayan matado con sus motos y sus coches y demás, pero yo quiero que se cure primero a mi mujer, que ha llegado antes! – los gritos de Vernon se escuchaban por toda la recepción del hospital.

Petunia había sido ingresada, pero ningún doctor la estaba atendiendo. Harry en parte comprendía por qué al mirar a la puerta de entrada: cada poco tiempo llegaban un hombre acompañando a alguna persona en estados bastante extremos. Hubo un chico que incluso murió allí mismo, en la recepción, antes de poder entrar en quirófano siquiera. Se desangró allí, delante de todo el que estuviera mirando.

_Menos mal que Dudley y el tío Vernon estaban distraídos – _pensaba Harry. ¿Ahora se preocupaba por el bien de su familia? ¿Por su inocencia?

-¿Harry? – una voz conocida le sobresaltó mientras dos enfermeros retiraban de allí el cadáver. Una voz femenina, dulce…

-¿Hermione? – Harry se giró al instante, y vio como la castaña estaba a un escaso metro de él. Tenía los ojos rojos, y parecía no haberse cambiado de ropa en las últimas veinticuatro horas – ¡Qué alegría verte! – y era verdad. Ver a la castaña era algo que le alegraba, independientemente de que le liberara de la rutina a la que le sometían sus tíos y su primo. Pero luego se dio cuenta de dónde estaban, y se cayó al momento.

-Sí… yo también me alegro de verte – contestó Hermione, sin ganas. Su voz aparentaba estar a punto de flaquear.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – Harry había percibido inmediatamente la tristeza de su amiga, y había cambiado de la alegría a la preocupación de una forma bastante rápida. Si estaba allí, era por algo malo.

-Mis padres… un accidente… coche… - y de pronto, Hermione empezó a llorar. Era un llanto angustioso, dolorido… Se acercó a Harry y le rodeó con los brazos, abrazándole con fuerza. La parte de la camisa que cubría el pecho de Harry se mojó pronto con las lágrimas.

Él, inseguro, puso una mano tras la cabeza de la castaña, y con la otra rodeó su cintura, y ejerció sobre ambas partes una leve presión, acercando aún más si cabía a su amiga.

-¡¿Qué culpa tienen ellos de que un loco borracho condujera en dirección contraria!? – el grito de Hermione se alzó esta vez sobre los de su tío Vernon, que se giró sorprendido.

Poco a poco, Harry era capaz de hacerse una idea de el por qué aquel hospital de Londres estaba tan lleno. Un accidente de tráfico que debía haber sucedido afectando simultáneamente a varios vehículos. Por eso la gente llegaba tan malherida. Por eso no estaban atendiendo a su tía.

-Perdone, señorita – la voz de su tío Vernon se escuchó ahora dócil, mientras tocaba el hombro de Hermione. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Harry nunca se hubiera imaginado que su tío fuera tan rápido, pero ahí estaba, cara a cara con él, y a la espalda de la castaña -. Ahora mismo me llevo a mi sobrino, que seguro que la está incordiando. No volverá a pasar – y Vernon agarró a Harry del pelo, lo retorció y lo arrastró, ante la mirada vacía de la castaña. En otras condiciones, Hermione le habría impedido aquello, pero ahora no debería tener fuerzas para eso.

-Espera, tío… no estaba haciendo…

-¡Como te vuelva a ver acosando a una jovencita como esa y usando tus truquitos de mago para conquistarla, te juro por lo que más quieras que acabarás durmiendo en la calle!

-¡Es una amiga mía, tío! – perdió Harry el control. ¡Lo único que hacía a Harry levantarse con esperanza cada mañana eran sus amigos, y nadie iba a prohibirle verlos!

Vernon le soltó, al parecer sorprendido.

-¿Amiga? ¿Esa chica? – y después soltó una potente carcajada. De nuevo, llamando la atención chica no puede ser tu amiga. ¡Tus amigos son todos unos bichos raros! – se refería a los Weasley, sobretodo debía ser por la extraña fascinación que sentía el padre por todo lo relacionado con el mundo muggle.

-¡Esa chica es mi amiga, tío Vernon! ¡Se llama Hermione Granger y sus padres están en un quirófano, así que me dejes o no, voy a estar con ella! – nunca se había rebelado contra su tío de esa forma, y menos a la cara. Sintió un sentimiento de liberación enorme tras hacerlo.

Acto seguido, se apartó y volvió hacia Hermione a paso ligero. La chica se había sentado, y parecía más nerviosa de lo habitual. Ya no lloraba, pero el rastro de las lágrimas había quedado marcado en su rostro. En vez de llorar, se balanceaba en la silla en la que estaba, hacia delante y hacia atrás, una y otra vez…

Tenía las dos manos sobre la boca, y estaba mordiendo impaciente las mangas de la chaqueta negra que vestía, demostrando la ansiedad que sufría.

Harry se sentó en la silla junto a ella.

-Todo va a salir bien - ¿por qué decía aquello? ¿Por qué todo el mundo decía siempre aquello? Cuando Harry pronunció la frase, mintió. Y en todo momento fue consciente de ello. Las cosas no solían salir bien, pero la gente necesitaba escucharlo.

Hermione, con la misma expresión vacía con la que se mordía las mangas de la chaqueta, se recostó sobre el pecho de Harry poco a poco. Después, le rodeó con un brazo, y empezó a sollozar de nuevo, escondiendo su rostro en la camisa del chico.

Pero esta vez, no era un llanto histérico, o descontrolado. No, ahora lloraba por el simple hecho de llorar, y aquello daba aún más lástima. Era un llanto que ocultaba un profundo dolor, un llanto roto, mucho más profundo que el anterior.

-Vamos, vamos… - parecía un padre que trataba de consolar a su bebé, cuando este se acababa de caer y hacerse daño -. Venga, Hermione, no te preocupes. Seguro que todo se resuelve – de nuevo, mentía. Harry no sabía como de grave era la situación, pero, a pesar de que su amiga se encontraba en perfecto estado, un choque de coches frontal podía resultar nefasto -. Pero deja de llorar, que me…

-¿Hermione Jean Granger? – irrumpió de pronto un médico, acercándose a ellos.

-Sí… soy yo… - la chica apenas parecía tener fuerzas para aquello, pero Harry la ayudó a ponerse de pie. El doctor, al ver como estaba Hermione, tuvo que tragar saliva antes de hablar.

-Lamento comunicarle que sus padres, ambos…

-¡NO! ¡Miente! ¡Está mintiendo! ¡Mis padres no…! ¡Mis padres no pueden morir! – Hermione estaba bastante inestable. No hacía falta ser un genio para percatarse de eso. Tanto podía estar tranquila como nerviosa, violenta como amable… y ahora, sacaba el lado negro de su interior. Rabia y más rabia, ira, dolor, sufrimiento…

-Hermione… - Harry sujetaba uno de los brazos de la chica con firmeza, pero con toda la suavidad del mundo. No quería que perdiera el control, pero tampoco hacerle daño.

Y de pronto, los gritos cesaron. La chica pareció perder la capacidad del habla, y simplemente se dejó caer. Sus piernas flaquearon, y ella empezó a precipitarse sobre el suelo.

Harry la agarró con fuerza. Uno de sus brazos rodeó los hombros, y el otro la cintura, y evitó así que se cayera. Poco a poco, la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Y la miró a los ojos.

Craso error. Parecían vacíos, faltos de vida y sin emoción alguna. Hubiera visto lo mismo mirando a una piedra; pero claro, Hermione no era una piedra. Era su amiga. Y la falta de brillo de aquellos ojos castaños era algo que a Harry le destrozaba.

-Harry… - hasta la voz le fallaba, falta de energía y el habitual tono alegre y risueño con el que hablaba -, sácame a tomar un poco el aire, por favor – la forma de pedírselo era de súplica, como si aquello fuera lo único que necesitara y Harry se lo estuviera arrebatando.

Pero, ¿qué quería decir ese "sácame"? A él no le importaba, en absoluto, pero, ¿no podía hacerlo ella sola? Harry no se quejaba, de hecho comprendía la necesidad de estar junto a un ser querido, uno de los pocos que le quedaban, pero parecía como si no pudiera siquiera andar de la impresión.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron hacia la salida del hospital. Las puertas automáticas se abrieron a su paso. Al parecer, su tío Vernon no se daba cuenta de que se iban, ya que le habría impedido hacerlo.

*-*-*

-¿Por qué tenían que morir, Harry? – habían caminado durante un buen rato, alrededor de media hora, y habían llegado a un parque, donde se habían sentado en uno de los bancos que había libres. Seguramente su tío ya sabía que no estaba allí, o si no, Dudley se habría encargado de hacérselo saber. Y harían lo posible por encontrarlo, y una vez lo hicieran, iría de vuelta al hospital. Su tía no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo, al menos no ahora que tenía a Hermione a su lado, pero Vernon y Dudley le forzarían a alejarse de su amiga y a fingir preocupación.

-No lo sé, Hermione… - suspiró el chico. La castaña estaba recostada sobre su pecho, y le abrazaba con fuerza, apretando sus brazos todo lo que podía alrededor del chico.

Aquello no molestaba a Harry en absoluto. En aquellas condiciones, la fuerza de Hermione parecía haber desaparecido con las lágrimas. Y es que ya no lloraba, pero su expresión era la misma que en el hospital, como si fuera una autómata, un robot, sin voluntad ni personalidad.

Pasó un buen rato así, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Tampoco tenían nada que decir. Simplemente estuvieron en esa posición durante unos cuantos minutos.

-Gracias, Harry… - dijo de pronto ella -. Gracias por estar aquí. Gracias por ayudarme, y por soportarme.

-No hay nada que agradecer – respondió Harry, serio. Y en un arrebato, una de sus manos acarició a Hermione. Empezó por el brazo, cálidamente, con sumo cuidado, y después un mechón de cabello. Finalmente, se permitió una suave caricia en la mejilla.

_¿A qué ha venido eso? Harry, eres estúpido. ¿Cómo se te ocurre acariciarla así? ¿Qué narices haces? _– ahora la incertidumbre le carcomía. ¿Cuál sería la reacción de su amiga ante esto? ¿Qué estaría pensando ahora mismo? Y una pregunta aún más importante para Harry, ¿por qué había hecho eso? Retiró la mano inmediatamente, temeroso de la opinión que Hermione pudiera tener acerca de él en esos momentos.

-Harry… - de nuevo empezó a hablar Hermione, con un suspiro. Apoyándose en el cuerpo del chico, se sentó recta, y después le miró seriamente a los ojos. Al menos, su mirada castaña ya tenía aquel brillo especial de nuevo. Ya no estaba tan triste como antes.

Poco a poco se acercó de nuevo a él. Sin embargo, iba de frente, y no hacia su pecho, sino que acercaba su rostro al del chico.

Llegado ese momento, los nervios de Harry se dispararon. Pronto fue capaz de advertir las intenciones de Hermione, y no sabía que hacer con respecto a aquello. Ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que él sentía.

Al final, no fue capaz de hacer nada. La castaña se acercó a él y le besó. Al momento, la sensación le embriagó.

La presión de los labios de Hermione contra los suyos, la mano que ella deslizaba por detrás de su cuello, la respuesta de Harry, el sabor dulce...

Querría haber seguido disfrutando de ello. Tal vez un minuto más, tal vez diez, pero no. Apartó a la castaña de sí mismo con decisión.

-¿Qué... qué pasa? - Hermione parecía sorprendida, mientras le miraba largamente -. ¿No te gusto yo? ¿Es el beso?

-No, no... es simplemente que... es que... - Harry estaba nervioso. Cualquier cosa, por nimia que fuera, podría disgustar a su amiga, y más en aquel momento, con las emociones pendientes de un hilo -. Mira, Hermione, solo haces esto porque yo estoy aquí. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro quien, también lo habrías hecho. Cuando todo esto de tus padres haya pasado, vienes y me besas – la decisión y firmeza con la que dijo aquello le sorprendió hasta a él mismo.

-Pero, yo... no... - la chica parecía querer decir algo, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

-Lamento tu pérdida, Hermione – y tras aquella frase, Harry se puso en pie. Su tía seguiría ingresada, y Dudley y su tío Vernon buscándole. Dejar allí a su amiga no era, desde luego, una solución digna del Gryffindor que era, pero debía volver, y empezaba a sentirse incómodo -. Ya nos veremos.

Y tras esto, comenzó a caminar, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y silbando una simple melodía, regresó al hospital con tranquilidad.

----------

**Notas de Autor: **Aunque creo sinceramente que este capítulo empezó bien, el final se me antoja algo forzado. Trataré de remontar en futuros capítulos.

Ruego dejad reviews, si se me agrega a favoritos o se suscribe a alguna de mis historias, creo que lo mínimo es dar una opinión... O si no lo váis a hacer pero leéis, sería también de agradecer, y un incentivo para que escriba más rápido. En fin...

Cordiales saludos, Alyster.


End file.
